Sake ou limonade
by lunny
Summary: C’est la fête à Konoha, qu’estce que ça donne quand nos deux ninjas préférés sont soidisant bourrés, c’est peutêtre le temps des confidences ? NarutoXSasuke


**Titre :** Saké ou limonade

**Auteur :** lunny

**Disclamer : **Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

**Résumé :** C'est la fête à Konoha, qu'est-ce que ça donne quand nos deux ninjas préférés sont soi-disant bourrés, c'est peut-être le temps des confidences ? NarutoXSasuke

**Genre :** yaoi et les persos sont légèrement pour pas dire complètement OOC d'après mon point de vue.

**Avertissement :** Ceci est un yaoi, donc les gens que ça gêne peuvent faire demi-tour vite fait. Euh, sinon… l'alcool nuit gravement à la santé alors n'en abusez pas !

Bonne lecture !

La fête battait en son plein dans le village caché de Konoha. Aujourd'hui c'était jour de fête, on fêtait le nouvel an. La musique pourtant forte, n'arrivait pas à couvrir le brouhaha des voix des habitants. Des rires d'adultes comme d'enfants, des cris, des appels, et tous semblaient joyeux. Une nouvelle année était signe d'un recommencement et comme partout ailleurs on fêtait ce recommencement. Mais loin de la fête, allongés sur un toit, deux personnes ne semblaient pas partager cette joie.

Les bruits de la fête ne leur arrivait que très faiblement. Deux ombres parlaient, de tout de rien, un peu comme on parle avec de vieux amis que l'on n'a pas vus depuis longtemps. On n'aborde pas de sujet trop personnel, on voit si la personne a vraiment changé, on parle du bon vieux temps comme si c'était hier, on parle un peu d'avenir, de présent mais pas de la période écoulé entre temps. Mais c'est bizarre à quel point parler de banalités peut être agréable. Alors, ces deux ombres parlaient, chacun une bouteille à la main, chacun buvant quand ça lui plaisait. Mais ces deux ombres sans se l'avouer se sentaient horriblement seul, et pourtant, elles étaient deux, mais il y avait ce vide en eux, et personne pour le combler, enfin pour l'instant.

L'un était brun, les cheveux aussi noirs que les ténèbres les plus profondes. L'autre était blond, les cheveux aussi blond qu'un champs de blé. Ils étaient semblables à la nuit et au jour, la lune et le soleil, semblables à toutes ces choses qui sont diamétralement opposés mais, qui n'existent pas l'un sans l'autre. Le brun demanda au blond en souriant, juste un léger mouvement des lèvres, mais qui pour lui était un sourire, chose très rare chez lui :

-Dis, Naru-chan, on n'est pas légèrement bourré, là ?

Le blond se tourna vers son interlocuteur perplexe, il répéta étonné :

-Naru-chan ?

Puis avec un grand sourire, toujours souriant, il l'était de toutes façons, rares était les fois où ce sourire le quittait, mais ses sourires étaient toujours sincères, il répondit :

-Ouais, on doit vraiment bourrés pour que tu m'appelles comme ça. Puis il ajouta malicieusement, Sasu-chan.

Le brun éclata de rire, un rire sans joie, un rire qui s'éteignit aussi vite qu'il était venu, il leva sa bouteille vers la pleine lune qui semblait les regarder, lune qui était si semblable au brun, des fois, même le brun se surprenait à se demander si la lune était aussi froide qu'elle le paraissait, si il était aussi froid qu'il le paraissait. Et trinquant dans son esprit avec l'astre, il lança :

-A cette nouvelle année !

A côté de lui, le blond fit pareil et lança lui :

-A ces missions pourries qu'on va se farcir !

Le brun amusé renchérit :

-A ces bleus et blessures qu'on va devoir soigner !

Ils ne se regardaient pas, ils regardaient la lune, à cet instant, elle semblait intouchable, ils aimeraient être comme elle, mais c'était impossible. Le blond ajouta :

-A ces combats perdus d'avances !

Le brun répliqua dans un murmure:

-A ces espoirs vains !

Le blond finit doucement :

-A ces sentiments incontrôlables !

Le brun ferma les yeux et soupira :

-Aux amours impossibles !

Dans un même geste ils portèrent leurs bouteilles à leurs bouches et avalèrent une longue gorgée. Comme pour oublier, un peu moins de souvenirs et beaucoup plus de chaleur, c'est ce qu'ils recherchaient. Le blond demanda d'une voix aussi faible qu'un souffle, regardant toujours la lune, comme absorbé par sa lueur blanchâtre :

-Tu vas dire oui ?

Le brun se releva en tailleur et observa le blond, dans ses yeux bleus, il pouvait voir le reflet de la lune. Puis sans quitter des yeux ces orbes qui ne semblaient pas le voir, il questionna :

-Oui à quoi ?

Le blond ouvrit la bouche pour parler, puis il la referma, but une gorgé de sa bouteille comme pour se donner du courage et s'expliqua :

-Je vous ai entendus Sakura et toi. Elle t'a demandé de sortir avec toi, non ? Tu as de la chance ! C'est une fille géniale ! Vous formerez un couple parfait ! Je suis content pour vous !

Alors pourquoi sa voix était si faible ? Pourquoi ses yeux n'avaient pas quittés la lune depuis cet instant ? Pourquoi son sourire s'était quasiment effacé, ne laissant qu'une légère trace de joie sur ses traits ? Pourquoi serrait-il sa bouteille comme une bouée de sauvetage dans une tempête ? Pourquoi tout ça ?

Peut-être que sa voix était si faible parce que les mots avaient du mal à franchir ses lèvres. Peut-être que ses yeux n'avaient pas quitté la lune parce qu'il n'osait pas regarder le garçon à ses côtés. Peut-être que son sourire s'était quasiment effacé parce qu'il n'avait aucune raison de sourire. Peut-être qu'il serrait sa bouteille comme un bouée de sauvetage parce que ça restait son seul réconfort. Peut-être parce que ses paroles n'étaient pas sincères.

-Je vais refuser.

C'était comme un souffle dans le vent, une confession peut-être, le blond se redressa brusquement et cria presque un :

-Quoi !

Il regardait l'autre comme si il venait d'annoncer qu'il… Non aucune comparaison possible, en tout cas, le blond le regardait étonné. Le brun soupira et répéta :

-Je vais refuser.

Maintenant c'est le brun qui fixait la lune et le blond qui observait le garçon. Il bégaya quelque chose d'incompréhensible puis se reprenant il demanda :

-Pourquoi ? Sakura est mignonne et intelligente, elle sait faire la cuisine, le repassage, la lessive, elle ferait une parfaite épouse ou au moins petite amie, et puis elle est folle amoureuse de toi !

Naruto avait murmuré ses dernières paroles, pourtant Sasuke les avait entendu, ses yeux admirant la clarté de la lune, elle était si pure, elle semblait ne pas être souillé de sang, le contraire de lui en somme, il ne ressemblait aucunement à l'astre dans le ciel. Finalement, il répondit :

-Je ne ressens pas de sentiments particuliers pour elle, elle est une amie tout au plus, rien d'autre. Elle ressent la même chose que moi, mais elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Et puis pourquoi ça te dérange ? Tu es amoureux d'elle non ? Tu n'auras qu'à la consoler.

Le brun avait finit par lâcher ces trois dernières phrases à ce que l'on aurait pu associer à des reproches. Il regardait le blond dans les yeux comme avec de la colère. Le blond qui avait déjà vu ce regard plusieurs fois n'en fut pas effrayé, pourtant, il détourna les yeux pour contempler la lune. Très doucement, il avoua :

-J'étais amoureux d'elle. Et encore, je ne suis même pas sûr que se soit de l'amour.

Sasuke hocha la tête puis il reprit une gorgé de sa bouteille puis il avoua à son tour quelque chose comme si il voulait donner le change, ou peut-être qu'il voulait combler le silence, ou simplement avait-il besoin de le dire :

-De toutes façons, j'aime quelqu'un d'autre.

Le blond ne bougea pas, rien en semblait dire qu'il avait entendu, rien sauf le fait qu'il leva sa bouteille et la porta à sa bouche. Il avala une longue gorgée, le brun l'observa comme guettant une réaction, n'importe quoi sauf ce silence. Quand le blond eut finit, il commença à parler, ses yeux fixés sur la bouteille comme si elle lui parlait, mais il était évident qu'il s'adressait au garçon à ses côtés :

-Hé ben, si un jour j'aurai cru t'entendre dire ça… Tu me la présenteras, ça doit être une chic fille. Elle doit être très mignonne, intelligente, douée et sûrement déjà tombé sous ton charme, non ? Puis il ajouta doucement, tellement doucement que l'autre ne l'entendit pas. Elle a de la chance…

Puis il se resservit une rasade d'alcool pour oublier l'étrange sensation qui le submergeait. L'autre sourit très légèrement, puis il dit :

-Tu la connais déjà cette personne. Tu as raison, elle est très mignonne, hyper craquante des fois. Intelligente, je sais pas trop, la moitié du temps, je la trouve complètement idiote et naïve, pourtant je sais que je peux compter sur elle. En plus ça la rend encore plus craquante. Douée, je dirai pas ça comme ça, mais pour moi c'est quelqu'un d'exceptionnelle. Si cette personne est tombée sous mon charme ? Je l'ignore. (C'est normal que je trouve que cette phrase a l'air surréaliste dans la bouche de Sasuke et qu'il dise ça à Naruto me donne l'impression d'être atterri sur une autre planète ? Et depuis quand il parle autant ?)

Naruto n'avait pas quitté la bouteille des yeux depuis que Sasuke avait commencé à parler. Il sourit à la dernière phrase du brun et lança en se tournant vers lui :

-Une fille qui ne serait pas tombée sous ton charme ? Ça existe ?

Le brun éclata d'un rire sans joie puis se tournant vers le blond qui le regardait et dit :

-Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une fille…

Le blond écarquilla les yeux, il avait bien entendu ou rêvait-il ? Le brun ne le laissant pas se reprendre continua :

-Tu sais Naruto, tu es très mignon, voir hyper craquant…

Il s'approcha doucement du blond et se stoppa en reprenant :

-Tu sais, tu es idiot et naïf mais je peux compter sur toi…

Il reprit son avancé, Naruto n'avait aucune réaction ses yeux fixaient leurs homologues lui faisant face. Le brun se stoppa encore une fois en reprenant :

-De toutes façons, ça te rend encore plus craquant…

Il s'avança encore, Naruto sentait que son cœur battait de plus en plus vite, il serrait la bouteille comme pour être sûr d'être dans la réalité. Sasuke s'arrêta une nouvelle fois :

-Tu es pour moi quelqu'un d'exceptionnel…

Il s'avança encore et s'arrêta. Il sentait son souffle se mélanger à celui du blond, il pouvait sentir cette chaleur, la chaleur de son soleil. Ils ne se regardaient plus, Naruto avait les yeux fixant le vide, ou plutôt la place qu'occupait Sasuke il y a encore quelques minutes. Sasuke avait les yeux à demi-fermés et doucement il demanda :

-Dis-moi, Naruto, tu es tombé sous mon charme ?

-T'es complètement bourré, fut la seule chose que réussit à articuler Naruto.

Sasuke sourit doucement et répliqua avec lenteur :

-Non, je ne suis pas bourré.

-Menteur ! On a du boire une dizaine de bouteilles, n'importe qui serait bourré ! s'exclama Naruto retrouvant la parole mais pas la capacité de bouger dirait-on.

-J'ai bien bu dix bouteille, mais c'était pas du saké.

Le blond cria presque :

-Quoi ?

-J'ai pas bu dix bouteille de saké, j'ai bu dix bouteille de limonade. Expliqua calmement le brun.

Naruto se figea instantanément. (Ça change pas grand chose de toues façons.) Sasuke en profita pour combler le vide les séparant, il prit possession des lèvres qui lui étaient offertes. Il promena sa langue dessus goûtant cette saveur nouvelle. Puis, il s'éloigna doucement de la bouche du blond semblant avoir eu ce qu'il voulait. Il se rallongea calmement sur le toit et passa sa langue sur ses lèvres pour ne pas perdre cette saveur. Puis fermant les yeux, il s'expliqua :

-J'ai fait semblant de boire pour que tu me crois aussi bourré que toi. J'avais vraiment trop envie, je voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. Je sais que quand t'es bourré tu ne te souviens pas de ce qui s'est passé la veille. C'était le seul moyen d'avoir ce que je voulais sans briser notre amitié (même si ils sont pas vraiment amis…).

Le brun soupira, son souffle fut happé par des lèvres dont la saveur le rendait complètement fou. Il laissa une langue pénétrer dans sa bouche, joua avec cette même langue et laissa cette bouche se retirer quand elle manqua d'air. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux comme sortant d'un rêve. Il regarda le garçon blond qui le fixait les joues rouges. Le blond se pencha pour reprendre là où il s'était arrêté mais juste avant, il murmura :

-Moi aussi j'ai pris de la limonade.

Fin.

L'auteur (content de lui) :

-J'ai fini ! Ça devait être plus court d'habitude mais j'ai décidé de rallonger !

Sasuke (mode : je suis de mauvaise humeur) :

-Ouais, ça fait à peine 4 pages Word…

Naruto (qui a décidé de gâcher ma fic) :

-Tu sais, habituellement les mineurs ont pas le droit de boire, alors c'était évident qu'on soit pas vraiment bourré, en plus, au bout d'une bouteille de limonade on est pas sensé avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes ? Et puis t'es obsédé par la lune ou quoi ?

L'auteur (essaye de sauver la fic) :

-Mais, c'est pas grave ! L'essentiel c'est que vous finissiez ensemble !

Naruto (lançant un regard de tueur à Sasuke):

-Comme si j'avais envie…

Sasuke (idem que Naruto) :

-Moi, finir avec ce baka ? Plutôt crever !

L'auteur (étoiles dans les yeux) :

-C'est beau l'amour… Et de toutes façons vous avez pas le choix.

Naruto et Sasuke (ensemble comme un vrai couple) :

-Comment ça ? Et puis arrête avec tes commentaires !

L'auteur (je fais ce que je veux avec mes commentaires)

-Ou sinon je vous fait crever.

Sasuke et Naruto (Toujours en couple, c'est mignon !) :

-Help ! Et on est pas un couple !

L'auteur (Mais si, mais si) :

-Bon ben, si ça vous a plu ou pas laissez des petites reviews (ou des grandes ça a pas d'importance)


End file.
